1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a redundant microwave switching matrix and more particularly to a microwave switching matrix having functional and device redundancy that distributes one or more of a plurality of microwave input signals equally among one or more of a plurality of microwave output ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In microwave systems, such as a microwave communications system, it is necessary that a switching network be provided to distribute input signals among one or more output ports associated with transmitting devices such as antennas.
Microwave switching devices placed in an unmanned environment, such as an orbiting communication satellite, must be highly reliable and flexible, such that, one failure in the switching device will not prevent the satellite from performing its operative functions. It is known to provide emergency paths in microwave switching devices to circumvent the problem of one failure causing a complete microwave system to be inoperative. Such a microwave switching device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,866, entitled, "Microwave Switching Matrix," issued Sept. 3, 1974 to Paul Boutelant.
It is also known in the microwave art to provide redundant microwave switching paths to obtain high reliability. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,637 entitled "Redundant Microwave Configuration," issued Jan. 24, 1978, to F. T. Assal, et al.
Although emergency and redundant paths are known as a means to improve the reliability of a microwave switching matrix, the switching matrix must perform its major function, such as distributing an input microwave signal equally to its output ports under single failure conditions. Thus, providing a microwave switching matrix with both redundancy and equal distribution of microwave signals to output ports will fulfill a need in the microwave art.